Primer encuentro
by vampire-soledad
Summary: Austria y Hungria se conocen por primera vez.


"**Primer encuentro"**

-¡No quiero!

-Ya está todo decidido, aunque quieras no puedes negarte.

Hungría miró primero a sus superiores, después giro la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la del superior del tal Austria. Él tenía la culpa de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Regresó su mirada a la de sus superiores, intentando inútilmente que cambiaran su decisión, pero, ante la negativa, salió corriendo de la habitación, escuchando un "-¡¿Hungría, a donde vas?-".

Hungría corrió y corrió hasta que ya no pudo más, pero, al dar un vistazo a su alrededor se dio cuenta de algo: estaba completamente pérdida en un palacio más que grande. Siguió caminando hasta dar con un pasillo donde había muchas puertas, las cuales tenían un gran parecido.

-Me pregunto que habrá dentro de cada una- susurró Hungría para sí misma.

Miró para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera por ahí y se dirigió a la primera puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que… una sala vacía. Una gota de sudor resbalo por la frente de Hungría y decidió cerrar la puerta. Fue a la siguiente puerta y se repitió la misma historia. "La tercera es la vencida" pensó Hungría abriendo la tercera puerta, pero encontrando lo mismo que había encontrado en las otras dos. Nada.

Ahora quedaba una puerta y Hungría, que ya estaba bastante enojada antes de llegar a las puertas, tomo la manija y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de un tirón, algo la detuvo. Había escuchado algo tras la puerta, pero ¿qué era? No podía decirlo con certeza así que se acerco y escucho. Música, música de un piano. Lo que había escuchado era eso. Hungría no era precisamente fanática de ese tipo de música pero, tenía que admitirlo: la persona que estaba tocando era realmente un prodigio. Hungría se recargó en la puerta para escuchar mejor y entonces paso. La puerta no estaba del todo cerrada, así que cuando Hungría se recargo, la puerta se abrió.

Hungría, esperando el golpe de su caída cerró sus ojos, pero, en vez del duro suelo, sintió como unos brazos detenían su caída. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y levanto su mirada hasta que sus verdes ojos se encontraron con unos violeta. El hombre que la había salvado tenía el cabello marrón oscuro y recogido de una manera algo extraña, usaba lentes y a un lado de sus labios había un lunar. Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica, al darse cuenta de que todavía estaba en sus brazos. Se separo rápidamente y comenzó:

-Yo…este…gracias- dijo mirándolo.

Él la miró y pronuncio una palabra que haría que Hungría se molestara…

-Tonta.

-¡A quien le dices tonta!- Gritó Hungría

-A ti. – Contestó el de lentes con la misma calma del principio, lo cual molesto más a Hungría.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme eso?

-Si esa es tu forma de preguntar mi nombre, está bien. Soy Austria.

-¿A-Austria?- repitió Hungría.

Hungría lo miró una y otra vez. Así que él era Austria. _Él_ era el que se convertiría en _su esposo. Él_ era la razón por la cual estaba tan enojada. _Él y solamente él._

-Sí, soy Austria. Ya que estamos en presentaciones, ¿quién eres tú?

-Yo…yo soy Hungría.

Austria la miró y cruzando los brazos se recargo en la pared y dijo:

-Ah, ya veo- se aclaro la garganta, acomodo sus lentes y después continuo- entonces supongo que estas aquí por lo de…am…la…alianza ¿cierto?

-Um…así es.- Respondió Hungría apartando la vista.

-Entonces tu serás mi…mi…

-Esposa-terminó, Hungría.

-Esposa- repitió Austria

Un embarazoso silencio llenó la habitación. Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir ante semejante situación. Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que Austria dijo:

-Me disculpo por lo de hace unos momentos.

-No importa. Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer. Por cierto ¿tú eras el que tocabas el piano?

-¿Quién mas si no?

-Creo que tocas muy bien.

-Por favor, toma asiento.

-¿Por qué?

Austria no contestó y comenzó a caminar hasta el piano. Hungría entendió lo que iba a hacer y se sentó en una silla que estaba por ahí. Austria comenzó a tocar, mientras Hungría lo miraba. Miraba su pelo, sus ojos, sus manos… Un leve rubor apareció nuevamente en sus mejillas y giro su cabeza a una gran ventana y observo el bello jardín. Estaba tan concentrada viéndolo que no se dio cuenta cuando Austria dejo de tocar y se acerco a ella, hasta que el dijo

-Es bello, ¿cierto? ¿Te gustaría verlo de cerca?

Hungría le miro y asintió con su cabeza. Austria tendió su mano y Hungría la tomo. Salieron de la habitación hasta llegar a la entrada principal y comenzaron su camino por el jardín. Flores de todos los colores pasaban por los ojos de Hungría, que miraba admirada todo a su alrededor. Camino un poco más rápido dejando a Austria atrás.

-Um…este…Hungría.

Hungría giro hacia donde venia la voz, encontrándose con Austria que sostenía una flor naranja. Austria comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Hungría y cuando estaba a una distancia considerable, tomo su pelo y le puso la flor. Los ojos de ambos se unieron durante unos momentos hasta que Hungría tomo la mano de Austria, que todavía estaba en su pelo, y dijo

-Austria… mi pelo...

-Oh sí, lo siento, no sé qué…

La oración de Austria no pudo ser completada porque Hungría se acerco lentamente hacia sus labios, uniendo los de ambos en un beso. Los ojos de Austria estaban abiertos completamente, sorprendido por la acción de ella. Hungría abrió sus ojos y rápidamente se separo de él y dijo

-Yo…lo siento…no sé porque hice lo que hice…yo…

Ahora fue Austria el que repitió la acción que hacía unos momentos había hecho ella, plantando un beso en sus labios. Hungría cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el beso. Austria se separo y le dijo:

-Ahora que estamos a mano, volvamos a entrar. Nuestros superiores deben de estar buscándonos.

Dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio. Hungría le miraba sonriendo mientras pensaba "Después de todo, no es tan malo casarse con ese austriaco".


End file.
